


now (and forever)

by andrewslodge



Series: varchie cookie week! [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, F/M, Halloween, Missing Scene, No Condom, Riverdale 4x04, Rushed Sex, She’s on birth control, Smut, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: Missing scenes from 4x04, Halloween. Smut ahead.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie cookie week! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815358
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	now (and forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veronicacecilialodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicacecilialodge/gifts).



> For the amazing Becca! happy (late) cookie week!
> 
> thank you to the beautiful and talented Katiekins for beta’ing <3

When he gets the phone call, he doesn’t expect anything to be wrong. Archie’s been waiting for her for nearly an hour, and even though he hasn’t heard from her, he has no reason to worry, 

That is until he hears the sirens in the background. 

Her voice is small, and he can tell she’s been crying. He tells her he’ll be there as quickly as he can.

Archie knows he probably breaks the speed limit, but he doesn’t care, getting to Veronica is the only thing on his mind. 

The sound of sirens and police radio chatter fills Archie’s ears before he even sees Pop’s and the thick haze of black smoke along with it. He parks the car in the first place he can find before he’s jumping out to find Veronica. 

When Archie finally sees his girlfriend, amidst the swarm of firefighters and police officers, she’s sitting on the front steps of Pop’s, wrapped in what he imagines is FP’s coat. Archie practically sprints to her, a wave of relief running through his body.

Archie pulls her into his arms as soon as he gets to her. They hold each other for what feels like hours, the rest of the world unimportant.. He questions her once they pull away, and she tells him everything. 

_ She hadn’t meant for any trouble, she didn’t know he was a bad guy. _

He almost wants to scold her. How did this happen? She could have  _ died. _ But instead he just holds her, not wanting to upset her more. Archie knows it’s not her fault, but he can’t imagine losing her. 

Archie kisses her forehead before he takes her hand in his. The redhead leads his worn-out and exhausted girlfriend to the truck, and not a single word is said again until they’re a few minutes into their journey home. 

  
  
  


The night sky is dark and cloudy. As they get further away, the sounds of sirens is replaced with the noise of a lonely owl, eerily calling for anyone around it. The roads are empty, not another car for miles. 

Realistically, the Pembrooke is only ten minutes away from the Chock’lit Shoppe, but in the dark, Archie decides to take it steady, the roads being notorious for bad things, 

When Veronica asks him if he's mad at her, his heart sinks. Her voice is still small, and she’s on the verge of tears again. 

Sharing their emotions has become more regular in their relationship, at least Archie is better at expressing himself. Veronica still struggles, still not used to having the support he gives her. 

Before Archie replies, he drives the car into a small pull-off on the side of the road. The area is surrounded by trees and the couple can see the neglect by the overgrown vegetation. Once the car is parked, the two sit in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. 

“I can’t lose you,” Archie says it no louder than a whisper, a lone tear running down his face. Ever since he lost his dad, Archie had made it his mission to take the sole responsibility of protecting the people he loves. 

He can’t help the sob that comes next. The thought of losing her is unbearable to him and he would give up his own life if it meant saving hers.

He doesn’t speak again because before Archie knows what’s happening, Veronica is unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing into his lap. She wraps her arms around him and pulls his head into her neck. 

Archie continues to cry in her arms and he holds her as tight as he can, the fear of losing her once again overwhelming his body. 

She whispers to him that he’ll never lose her but Archie can’t stop the tears from flowing. Veronica continues to mutter things into his ear, assuring him that  _ she’s right here.  _ She’s crying again, too, 

A few moments later, Archie pulls away from his girlfriend before he covers her lips with his. He does  _ this _ a lot, she does too, especially when the tension is thick, and the emotions are raw. 

Veronica goes along with it at first, knowing this is a way for him to let go. She kisses him back with vigour, her hands moving to his hair.

Kissing is their thing. The two can make out for hours without either one of them wanting to move on. After almost three years of dating, they’ve mastered the art of the make out, knowing exactly how to turn each other on. 

Tonight isn’t one of those nights where they want to be slow.

It doesn’t take Archie long to move his hands from her waist to her core. He runs his fingers along her panties, working her up slowly. She sighs his name into his mouth, her fingers trembling around his shoulders. 

After teasing her through the thin material, Archie carefully slips a finger inside,  _ only one _ , not wanting to rush her into anything until she’s completely ready. 

Veronica moans his name as he pushes a second finger in, although she can’t help but ask him if he’s sure he wants this. Her body flinches forward, his digits hitting  _ delicious  _ places inside as Archie reassures her, and then asks her the same thing. She can only just manage to nod. 

Veronica’s body begins to work against her mind, her hips thrusting against Archie’s hand, her climax close. She wants him, she always does, but they’re also on the side of the road. 

Archie watches her face. He notices how her eyes flutter and the light pink blush that is covering every part of skin he can get his eyes on, but he especially observes how her mouth is slightly parted as she chases her climax. 

Veronica’s hands go straight to his zipper, her fingers trembling as they go. When his dick is finally free, Veronica pumps him in her hand a few times before guiding him into her. 

It’s not often they don’t use a condom, so when it happens, the sensations of each other without anything in between is like heaven. Archie will never get used to the way she feels like this.

When she starts to move her hips, Archie throws his head back, groaning as he goes. Veronica moves a hand to her breast, squeezing herself through her uniform, the other hand going to his head to bring it towards her chest.

Veronica attacks Archie’s mouth, pulling moans out of both of them. Archie replaces her hand with his before he pulls at the buttons on the front of her uniform, his lips covering her nipple. 

She can’t help but swear at the feeling. Archie moves his mouth to her other nipple, giving it the same attention as the other. Veronica begins to move her hips faster, wanting the sweet release she always craves with Archie.

He has a hold of her hips harder than he probably should, but she feels  _ so good  _ around him; he’s not paying attention to anything else.

Archie knows when Veronica is about to come. She begins to clench around him, and it’s too much for him. She pulls his orgasm from him in a frenzied rush of sensation. They don’t take their eyes,  _ or mouths,  _ off each other as their fingers dance over her clit, bringing her to the same edge. 

Veronica cries out after a particularly hard thrust, her climax overtaking her body. She grounds herself on his shoulders as she rides out the waves of her orgasm, still trembling. 

She kisses him one more time before climbing out of his lap. Veronica giggles once she’s back in her own seat, the sight of Archie spent and slouched against the chair amusing to her. He soon joins in with her laughing, the air around them much lighter now.

Both of them know they need to talk, and they will, but all Veronica - and even Archie, care about in the moment, is getting cleaned up and going to bed. 

So, that’s exactly what they do.

  
  
  


Archie has to leave early in the morning which Veronica is opposed to, but with Eddie in the hospital, Archie wants to visit him before school starts for the day. 

They don’t see each other again until lunch time, and then back at The Pembrooke for their date night. They cuddle up and watch crappy movies on Netflix, and all Archie can do is hold her in his arms. They don’t have sex this time. Instead they just lay together, and they stay like that until the morning.

“I’m sorry, Ronnie, for making you think I was upset with you,” Archie apologises as they’re laying in bed. They’ve been awake for an hour or so, her parents away for the weekend, “I can’t believe you held that guy off on your own.” 

He places his hand on her shoulder as she looks into the comforter, not knowing how to reply. 

“I mean, I can.” He begins, a new smile on his face. Veronica still doesn’t look into his eyes, the subject still slightly sore. His grin grows before he speaks again. “You know you’re a total badass, right?” 

When the words leave his mouth, she can’t help but laugh. The contagious sound makes Archie join in, the two of them finding the light mood they know so well. 

“I like to think so,” She replies, her dimples showing as she smiles so brightly. 

Veronica leans over to lightly kiss his lips, his face beaming with what she can only label as love. The kiss is nothing more than a peck, but it’s perfect for them. 

The two continue to talk about Archie’s night, and the events that happened prior to her phone call. When Archie leaves the bed to walk over to his costume, Veronica wants to pull him back so she can kiss him some more, but she decides to listen to him.

She’ll support him in whatever he wants to do, because she knows he’ll do the same. 

_ It’s them against the world.  _

  
  
  
  


_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
